le sette sorelle mortali
by chikato123Ngo
Summary: A revised story that I created. Long story short, Dino and Romario are traveling towards an island called Morto l'uomo isola. which translate to Dead man's island! An elite Academy that specializes in training young Mafias. will Dino survive? and to find out!
**HI everyone! This is my second attempt to make a fanfiction and hopefully you will enjoy this one.**

 **I basically revised this story. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or the characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

The breeze is colder than usual. They had been sailing for hours and it seemed as if the last minutes the darkness had begun to dissolve drop by drop. Dino felt chills moving down his back as they approach the island.

"Are we there yet Romario?" said Dino; he stood right next to Romario, steering the wheel of the 34ft ship.

"From what I see, we are nearly there" Sighed Romario looking towards the island ahead.

 **-Dino's POV-**

Another day, another school, and another hour had passed since I woke up. I left my old school because I couldn't take it anymore. I was an outcast no one talked to me; I hated it I wish I had the confidence to make _friends_. I had none, no one to talk too, and no one cared about me.

I'm not looking forward to attend this _Academy_. It's not an ordinary place to be at; I heard that 75% of the student body mostly consists of abandon children trained to become assassins or bodyguards or spies for the government, and the rich. I heard it's similar to a military school or prison.

The academy I'm attending is notorious for only accepting children from mafias and anyone involved in the black market business. There's a reason why the school is located on an island.

The academy has advance security technology, ranging from naval ships donated by mafia familias, bullet proof windows in classrooms, advance military weapons and emergency escape routes surrounding the island. I mean the academy needs to protect their pupils from enemies.

To be honest I don't think _I could survive even if I try._

 **-Romario's POV-**

The boss made the right decision to allow Dino to attend this Academy; I just hope Dino doesn't get himself _killed_ on the first day.

 **-Author's POV-**

From a distance Dino and Romario, notices fog appearing around the ship. The fog feels thick, as if there's a wall preventing them from moving forward.

"Romario, what's happening? There wasn't fog around us earlier" said Dino.

The waters around them move violently, the ship is swaying left to right. This is making everyone on the ship feel uneasy.

"I don't know Dino but be on guard, we're on _enemy'_ s territory!" Romario firmly assures Dino.

"I hope everyone else is okay" Dino nervously utters.

[A SCREECH ON THE SHIP]

"Did you hear that Romario?" The young blond boy then looks at Romario.

Romario pulled out 2 guns from under the floorboards, and gave one to Dino. He looked around, observing the situation. "Tsk… it was a trap."

Dino shivers; he was given a small caliber to protect himself. It's his first time holding a weapon that will killanother _human being._ His hands are shaking uncontrollably griping the caliber.

Romario says under his breath. "You are a mafia, this is an everyday situation don't _be afraid_ ".

Dino's breath drops, his heart beats rapidly as if it wants to break free. He looks at Romario with wide eyes and whimpers, "Romario _,_ I don't want _to die_!"

A women's voice, yelled out. "Hurry men! Search the ship, and find the person who is in charge."

Romario peaked out of the window and then returns to Dino. He ushers Dino to the drinking lounge, and sits him down on a chair. Romario then says "Dino, I have to go and check if everyone is safe so I have to leave you alone".

"Please don't, I don't think I could survive without you" Dino proceeds to jump and grab onto Romario's arm.

"I believe we will survive this situation, but I need you to believe in yourself. Remember the escape route? I want you to take the dinghy and drive it straight to _**Morto l'uomo isola"**_ Romario firmly glares at Dino; he then pushes Dino's hand.

Dino whimpers "But-" interrupted by Romario "Sssshhhh". Romario shoves Dino behind him and turns his attention towards the door of the drinking lounge.

A silhouette appears by the window of the door. Romario then unlocks the safety mode of the caliber then points and aim at the silhouette.

Dino is pumped up with Adrenaline, his blood is rushing all over his body, and his pupils are dilated.

Romario signals Dino to leave the room very quietly, however Dino did not move. His eyes was focused on the silhouette, Romario had to pinch Dino to get his attention. By the time Dino snapped out of his trance, the caliber that was in Dino's hand slipped onto the ground which created a loud THUD.

The Silhouette at the door stayed in one place after a couple of minutes, jolted, and then proceeds to violently shake the door knob.

Dino's chest began to tighten and his heart began to skip a beat. Sweat forms on his forehead and he then proceeds to breathe more heavily than before. Romario grabs Dino's by the hand and drags him to the top deck.

On the top Deck, Romario and Dino are surrounded by several men dressed in all black and a women standing near the wheel of the ship. They all pointed their guns towards the boys.

"You're surrounded, put your gun down or else we will shoot you" The woman gracefully turns toward Romario and Dino. Romario kneeled down, and placed his gun on the ground, and then got back up.

"Now state your name and your Famiglia" The women glared at Romario.

"My name is Romario; I work for the Chiavarone Famig-"

Dino frantically picks up the caliber and then aims it at the woman. He then yells "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

The woman giggles, she then answers Dino "My name is Ms. Dalphine Catalina, and I'm the vice principal of Camilla la morte Academy now little boy put that gun down, it's not a toy you could play with, we don't want anyone to hurt themselves" Mrs. Catalina then grins at Dino.

"Don't under estimate me! I'm not afraid to shoot you in order to protect my familia" Dino's voice was stern; however his hands and legs are shaky.

Romario was shocked by Dino's irrational behavior but was proud that Dino was brave enough to show signs of being a leader.

"Now, Now little boy, calm yourself there's no point acting like a _hero_!" Mrs. Catalina waves her hand up and down.

"I'm not a hero, I'm _the_ hero and I will shoot you if you don't get off my ship and leave my familia alone!" Dino walks slowly towards Ms Catalina.

The men surrounding Dino and Romario were on alert; they were reloading their guns and aiming them at Dino. The woman signals them to put their weapons down.

Dino's adrenaline is through the roof top. He is trembling while shuffling towards Ms. Catalina. His finger was on the trigger guard, and his voice was not as stern as before; "I will give you 5 minutes for you and your men to get off this ship and leave, if you don't I will blo- [GUNSHOT]".

Someone shot Dino in the back.

 **[End of chapter one]**

 **Hahaha I just left everyone on a cliffhanger.**

 **Thanks for reading and hopefully you stay tuned to read another one.**


End file.
